


Too Afraid To Sleep Alone

by angelsfalling16



Series: Halloween Ficlets [5]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Scary Movies, Sharing a Bed, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: You made me watch horror movies with you and now I’m too scared to sleep this is your fault so you have to stay up with me all night AU





	Too Afraid To Sleep Alone

**Author's Note:**

> These titles keep getting worse. Also, this is probably the last Halloween fic that I will be posting tonight. I wanted to write more, but I was busier than expected today. But if you all don't mind, I might write a couple of more tomorrow even though it will no longer be Halloween.

**Baz**

“I told you that we shouldn’t have watched those scary movies,” Simon says as he turns the lights back on.

“You said it would be fun!” I pick up the popcorn bowls and carry them to the kitchen, setting them on the counter and deciding to leave them for tomorrow to wash out.

“Well, I was wrong, and now I can’t sleep.” He’s frowning, and I wish that I could reach out to smooth away the crease between his eyebrows.

“And what do you want me to do about it?” I ask, keeping my hands to myself.

“I don’t know, but if I can’t sleep, you don’t get to sleep.”

“How is that fair? I have to work tomorrow afternoon.”

“So do I, but you made me watch those movies, so it’s your fault.”

“You could have said no.”

“I didn’t want to spend all night in my room alone on Halloween. That would have been really boring.”

“Don’t you think that would have been better than not being able to sleep?”

“Yeah, maybe. But it’s too late for that now.”

I squeeze my eyes shut and sigh. I’m about to make a really bad decision.

“What if you slept in my room?”

“What?”

“That way you won’t be alone. Would that help you?”

“I’m not going to be able to sleep any better on the floor,” He says, but he doesn’t sound upset anymore, just a little wary.

“You can sleep in my bed,” I tell him. Because it’s really late, and I make bad decisions when I’m tired.

At least I’ve managed to get him to stop talking for a moment, even if it’s only because he’s too stunned to respond. I turn away from him then, giving him the option to follow me without worrying that I’ll blurt out anything else.

“I’m going to bed. You are welcome to join me if you want.” I’m not sure that sounded any better, but he still doesn’t comment. He simply turns and heads toward his own room.

I’m actually disappointed that he isn’t following me, but it’s safer this way. It’s bad enough that I’m sharing an apartment with the guy I have feelings for. I don’t need to complicate that even more by sharing my bed with him.

I dress for bed, barely able to keep my eyes open long enough to get under the covers. It’s almost two in the morning, and I need sleep. I shouldn’t have stayed up this late, but I was enjoying spending time with Simon too much to go to bed earlier. I have just reached to turn out my lamp when there is a light tapping on my door.

For a moment, I imagine an axe murderer from one of the movies we watched standing on the other side of the door. I shake my head, telling myself that I’m being ridiculous, and call for them to come in.

Simon steps in quietly, closing the door behind him. He’s dressed in his pajamas, and he looks soft and vulnerable, like he’s afraid that I’m going to kick him out.

“Is it still alright if I join you?” He asks tentatively. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him act this nervous.

I nod and pat the bed beside me. He didn’t bring his own pillow, but it’s fine because I have an extra one. He pads across the room and carefully lifts the blankets to slip beneath them. He settles in quickly, lying as close to the edge of the bed as possible, and I turn out the light.

I’m always freezing, but with Simon lying beside me, I feel comfortably warm. And I’m suddenly wide awake. I don’t know how I’m supposed to sleep with him so close to me. I really should have kept my mouth shut, but I know that he wouldn’t have let me sleep if I hadn’t come up with some kind of solution.

Simon is quiet, and after a while, I’m pretty sure that he has fallen asleep. I shift on the bed to try to find a more comfortable position, taking care not to jostle it too much, but my arms bumps into Simon’s. I freeze immediately, but when he doesn’t move, I relax, allowing my arm to rest more firmly against his.

I lie still for a while after that, urging my brain to shut off so that I can fall asleep, but then I feel movement beside me as Simon’s fingers lace between mine.

I freeze again but don’t pull away. This is fine. It doesn’t mean anything. I’m just comforting him because he can’t sleep. That’s all it is.

Neither of us move after that, and this time, I am certain that he has fallen asleep, his breathing growing softer, and his body relaxing next to mine.

That’s when I finally let myself drift off to sleep, clinging to Simon’s hand.

***

When I wake in the morning, my head is resting on something hard. I open my eyes to see what it is, and I find myself looking at Simon’s chin. There’s a mole on his jaw that I’ve dreamed of kissing.

I must have moved closer to him in my sleep because my head is resting on his chest, one arm slung across his arm, and my leg is pressed to his, almost overlapping his.

I should get off of him, but he’s so warm, and I can feel myself falling back asleep. I’ll be mortified if he wakes to find me like this, but I’m too tired to care right now. I haven’t gotten enough sleep yet.

The next time that I wake, I can feel that it’s no longer morning. I can also feel that I’ve still got my arm wrapped around Simon. I definitely have to move away from him now, before he wakes to find me like this. Carefully, I pull my arm away form him and scoot back to my side of the bed, but when I look up, I find that Simon’s eyes are wide open.

“Good morning, Baz,” he murmurs, the corner of his mouth lifting in a tired smile.

“What time is it?” I ask turning away from him to search for my phone.

“Almost one.”

“Crap. I’m going to be late for work.”

I sit up quickly and start to kick off the covers.

“Why don’t you call in sick?”

“I can’t.”

I glance over at him then away again. I can barely look at him right now. All I can think about is the way that we were curled up together, and my body aches for more of that. My heart aches, too, but for a different reason. It hurts with the knowledge that none of this meant anything to him.

Why do I feel so guilty for spending the night with him in bed? It’s not like we did anything but sleep. But it felt like more because of how I feel about him.

I can barely breathe, working myself into a panic because of all of this.

He’s sitting up now, too, apparently sensing my distress.

“It’s fine, Baz. You have an hour, right?”

“Yes, but I need to shower and fix my hair and--.”

“You should wear it down naturally.”

“What?”

“Your hair. I think it looks better when you don’t slick it back.” He shrugs like he didn’t just pay me a compliment.

“Oh. Okay.” I say, unable to think of any better way to respond.

I slide off of the bed, but when I move towards my closet, Simon is standing in front of me, blocking my way. I start to step around him, but he speaks.

“Baz, wait.”

“For what?”

“This.”

I gasp when Simon’s lips meet mine, and he must take this as a rejection because he starts to pull away. I reach up to place my hand on the back of his neck and pull him back to me. He relaxes as our lips meet again and slide together.

He wraps his arms around me, and I sigh against his lips. He presses his lips to mine more firmly, and I let him take the lead, content with simply kissing him. We don’t pull apart until we’re about to run out of air.

“Maybe last night wasn’t so bad after all,” he says, grinning at me, and I can’t help but laugh.

No, it wasn’t bad. It was perfect. But this moment right here is even better.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! Thank you to everyone who has been reading these. I had a lot of fun, and I hope you liked them! :D


End file.
